


HPDM - My  precious  baby

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 火盃的第二項任務的小腦洞





	HPDM - My  precious  baby

現在是怎樣。

Harry Potter，第四位鬥士，瞪著眼前巨大的人魚雕像，人魚的尾巴上，牢牢捆著四個人。

他至少在水底游了半個小時，靠著Myrtle的幫忙和人魚的歌聲找到了鬥士們的「寶物」。四個人裡面，他認得其中三個。Cho被綁在最左邊，而他身旁的是Hermione，另外還有個看起來大約只有八歲的小女孩，那一頭如雲霧般的銀髮讓Harry確定他大概是Fleur Delacour的妹妹。

問題是，問題是！在Hermione和小女孩中間的那個人。

Draco Malfoy被栓在那，一頭鉑金色的頭髮在水中漂浮著，不像以往整齊地貼在他線條分明的臉龐上，他們四個都睡得很沉，腦袋無力地垂在肩膀上，嘴裡不斷地冒出一串細細的泡泡。

梅林的鬍子，現在誰來告訴他除了Fleur的妹妹之外，這三個人誰是他的Precious。

Harry想到了這幾天用餐時間Krum都坐在Malfoy附近，或許他們是朋友？於是他朝向Hermione游去，人質周遭的人魚在他靠近Hermione後立刻抓住了他，六七個人魚把他拽開，他們搖著綠頭髮的腦袋，哈哈大笑。

「你只能帶走你自己的人質，別管其他人。」

所以我說誰是我的人質！！！Harry的口中吐出了一連串的泡泡。

好吧，其實他知道，他只是不想承認。

Cho的腦袋靠到了Hermione肩上，Malfoy和銀髮小女孩一樣臉色發青，看起來隨時都要斷氣。他接受了自己的「Precious」是Malfoy這件事情，但是──Harry看看四周，還沒看見其他人的影子，他擔心地想著人魚的歌詞──過了一小時便希望全無，它已徹底消逝，永不出現──他的擔心很快就結束了，Cedric和Krum一前一後地救走了Cho和Hermione。

他抓住小女孩的長袍領子，攔腰抱起了Malfoy，兩腳一蹬，離開了水底──Malfoy的腰細的可怕，他想。

他們三個的頭一起冒出水面，清新的空氣撫過他的臉龐，他大口吞嚥著，覺得自己從來沒好好呼吸過。他一邊喘著氣，一邊偷看著自己右手邊濕淋淋的Malfoy。

本來看台上人聲鼎沸，在他們破出水面後突然沉寂了起來，就像是有人施了集體靜音咒。Harry看見Malfoy咳出一口水，雙眼迷濛地睜開，一臉茫然地看著Harry。Harry沉默不語地抱著Malfoy和Fleur的妹妹游到岸邊。

他們被一把拉上岸，Harry感覺到Malfoy氣壞地輪流瞪著自己跟Dumbledore，他蒼白的臉龐染上一層紅暈。Madam Pornfrey用一條毯子分別裹住他們，Fleur把他的小妹妹抱走，Harry和Draco面面相覷。一旁的觀眾仍是寂靜無聲，Harry感覺到全部人的視線在他和Malfoy身上來回游走著。

「我一定要告訴我爸爸，Dumbledore這個老瘋子。」Draco裹著毯子顫抖著說，他灰藍色的眼睛瞪著Harry，一臉陰鷙。「離我遠一點，醜疤頭！」他伸手要去推Harry，卻被撲了過來的Fleur撞的重心不穩向前倒去，而Harry一把抱住朝自己倒來的Draco。

「我得謝謝你Arry──」Fleur說，但他被觀眾台上突然爆出的叫嚷聲停住了話語。

「Potter的寶貝是Malfoy！」

「是Malfoy！」

「喔天啊他們抱在一起了！」

隨著沒有要掩飾的竊竊私語越來越多越來越誇張，Draco的臉越來越紅，他用力推開Harry，往一邊縮去。Harry茫然地看著不遠處的Dumbledore，幾個裁判聚在一起討論著分數，Harry發現Dumbledore朝著他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，笑容曖昧地讓他覺得發抖。

太棒了，他親愛的校長當著所有人的面幫自己出櫃了，10 points to Gryffindor。

「他們該不會是交往了吧！」

Draco Malfoy不顧Madam Pornfrey大吼大叫要他回來喝胡椒藥水的要求，落荒而逃。

唔，真像隻小貓咪。Harry看著難得狼狽的鉑金小少爺，饒有興致地想，他回想了一下剛剛在自己手臂內腰際的觸感。

「嘿，Malfoy！」Harry終於在走廊上逮住Draco，那人瞪著Harry，一副準備甩頭就走的模樣，「那個，第二個任務……」

「閉嘴！Potter！我是被綁去的！！」Draco崩潰大吼，他朝Harry用力扔了一個徽章──Potter Stinks。

Draco和平常非常不同，跟Hermione一樣，因為成為鬥士的寶貝這件事情時不時被拿來取笑，兩個人現在脾氣都非常暴躁，Harry發揮出他搜捕手的反射神經，一把接住了那個徽章。

「你這個神經病破特！」Draco朝Harry啐了一口，再次落荒而逃。

而Harry發現這樣的Draco可愛的很迷人。

Harry問過Hermione他們在進湖裡前的故事──在McGonagall的辦公室里，Dumbledore用魔法幫人質催眠，並首先向他們保證，說他們絕對沒有危險，而且一出水面就會醒來。所有的人都很冷靜，除了Malfoy。

「他一直在嚷嚷Dumbledore瘋了，最後想直接離開，還是被Dumbledore拎了回來。」Hermione高深莫測地看著Harry，「但是我相信我們的校長神智應該還很清醒？」

Harry尷尬地乾笑，他們現在在圖書館，Ron崩潰於Harry的寶貝居然是Malfoy而不是自己──我以為我們是最好的朋友！──決定跟他賭氣三天，他多想搖醒Ron讓他看看其他鬥士的寶貝是什麼來著。

要跟粗神經Ron解釋實在太尷尬。

「你可以邀請他去Hogsmeade。」Hermione把臉埋進書裡前這樣對他說。

真是個好主意。

「決一死戰吧，Potter。」Draco穿著一件淺藍色的襯衫配著銀質袖扣，外面搭著一件深藍色馬甲和一件長版大衣，脖子上掛著一條灰色圍巾，一雙尖頭皮鞋擦的閃耀，衣著完美，沒有一絲皺褶，他的窄腰在這樣的穿著上看起來相當迷人。「你得為了汙辱Malfoy付出代價。」他拉著長腔，慢吞吞地說著。

天吶我找你來是來約會的不是決鬥的但是你穿的真好看。

Draco直挺挺地站在尖叫屋前面，修長的手指握著他的魔杖，筆直地對著Harry的臉龐，他的臉有些許的紅暈。

Harry突然想到Hermione跟他說的，他踏步向前，靠近的Draco，而那人慌張地往後退。最後Harry將Draco逼到了牆角，而他的山楂木魔杖現在靠著Harry的心口。

「滾開，Potter！」Draco氣急敗壞地說，他的背後抵上了木質的牆上，而Harry將Draco困在了自己雙臂之間，Harry滿意地看著Draco的臉頰紅的像是要滴出血。

「你明明喜歡我。」Harry低下頭，在Draco耳邊呢喃，刻意地將自己呼吸的氣息噴在他的頸子上。「為什麼不承認？貓咪？」

「誰喜歡你了！你在說那隻小母鼬嗎？」Draco大聲地說，但是因為被困在Harry懷裡，語氣不似平常那樣尖銳，軟軟地不像是在否認，反而像是在和Harry撒嬌。

「你要跟人決鬥都穿這麼好看的嗎？我懷疑你這是要用色誘。」Harry在Draco耳邊呢喃道，他滿意地發現Draco驚訝地半張著嘴。

感謝雙胞胎，前幾天他們擠眉弄眼曖昧的塞了本書進自己懷裡，「Harry小寶貝──」

「你會發現──」

「這本書能讓你現在的問題──」

「迎刃而解！」

「現在就去攻下Malfoy的屁股吧！」

他乾巴巴的道了謝，回到寢室之後翻了幾頁他覺得Fred跟George真是惠我良多。

人生只求這種哥哥了吧，他想。

「Draco Malfoy，」他握住Draco拿著魔杖的右手，用自己的大拇指細細摩娑著Draco的手腕，他感覺到懷裡的人不斷地顫抖。「You are my precious baby.」

「放開我！」Draco用力扭著自己的手，他白皙的臉孔羞紅的像是要燒起來，聲調軟趴趴地完全沒有說服力。

「我喜歡你。」Harry輕輕地吻了Draco的手腕，還偷偷舔了一口，碧綠色的眼睛眨也不眨地望著Draco灰藍色的眼睛。Draco倒抽一口氣，左手不由自主地抓住了Harry的外套，他將背用力頂在身後的建築物上，以免自己腳軟跌下雪地裡。

「你願不願意跟我一起去參加舞會？」

Harry心裡很焦慮，他的內臟不斷蠕動，他按照《迷倒女巫的十二個制勝法寶》調戲了Draco一把，然而Draco不是女巫而是男巫，他實在沒把握等等他會不會被咒死或是呼巴掌。

Draco咬著他的下嘴唇，灰藍色的眼睛瞪著他，「聖誕舞會早就過了，Potter。」他惡聲惡氣地說，眼神卻有些迷茫。

「我也沒說是聖誕舞會。」

良久，Harry覺得大概有一世紀，Draco快速地點了點頭，臉頰紅的跟Ron的頭髮一樣。Harry抓起了Draco的手，帶著他離開尖叫屋的外牆。

「你要幹嘛！」Draco尖叫，他掙扎著想要甩開Harry的手。

「請我的男朋友幫我挑衣服，不然我擔心我的品味他無法接受。」Harry對Draco眨了眨眼，手握得更緊。

「你也知道你糟糕的品味。」Draco慢吞吞地說，眼神從Harry一頭亂髮移到皺皺的棉質襯衫和牛仔褲上。「不對，誰是你的男朋友！」他突然氣急敗壞地說。

「你啊。」

「You are my precious baby, Draco.」

那天晚上他們穿著聖誕舞會的禮袍，他們手握著手，Draco搭著他的肩．而他摟著他的腰，他們在萬應室變出的星空下緩慢的旋轉，不斷地旋轉。

最後他們旋轉著倒在突然出現的床鋪上親吻彼此，就在星空下。Draco懶洋洋的嗓音是他聽過最美的樂章。

──他們的戀情結束在魔法部的神秘司。

他曾經的愛人因他而在水中開出一朵朵艷紅的花。

他想摸摸他，Harry想摸摸Draco充滿恐懼的臉龐。嘿，別怕，Harry想到那天在萬應室他也這樣跟他說，『嘿，別怕。』，然後輕柔地摸著他的臉，他的身體。

他久違地握住他的手，摳出那三柄魔杖，而那人根本沒有想抵抗的意思。他看著他的眼睛消影。

他們在火焰上飛行，他抱著他，Harry想到他們曾在月色下的湖面上一同飛行，那時候Draco抱著他的手沒有顫抖，他的嗓音沒有哭腔。

我就要死了。

Harry看著他的母親、父親、教父、Remus。他們對他微笑，而他想到他曾經和一個金髮男孩在星空下緩慢跳著的華爾滋。

那雙柔軟帶著香氣的手撫摸著他的臉、他的心口，女人身上的氣味和他兒子有些相似，Harry想到了那人曾將自己的手掌緊緊地貼在自己胸膛上。

他將自己藏在隱形斗篷裡，靠近長桌緊緊依偎著的一家三口。「你願不願意跟我一起去參加舞會？」Harry在滿臉髒汙的金髮小王子耳邊輕聲說道，他看見他的灰藍色眼睛散發出久違的光芒。

他們在占星塔上旋轉，在戰爭結束後的夜空下不斷旋轉，就像他父母的那張舊照片。

「You are my precious baby, Draco.」

──他們的戀情開始在曾經結束一切的塔上。

FIN.

──────

Draco暴躁地將Harry的手掌放到了自己後頸上。

「這麼想我嗎，Draco？」Harry忍俊不住地笑，他用他的鼻子輕輕蹭著Draco的側頸。

「閉嘴，Potter。」Draco惡聲惡氣地說著，臉上的紅暈卻出賣了他。他大概有快兩年沒見過這個表情，Harry想。「被那個沒鼻子抱著的又不是你！你不知道這會有心理創傷。」

「噢，我可以幫助你克服。」他抱著他，他們溜到了萬應屋，驚訝地發現城堡的魔法已經修好了它。


End file.
